


Everyday Heroes

by Kakasakufangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Crying, Friendship, Kid Fic, Protective Steve Rogers, Science Bros, Temper Tantrums, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clint keeps touching me!" Natasha yelled from across the room. Currently, she and Clint decided to have an assassins battle with real knives.</p><p>"She started it!" Clint yelled out as he stopped his feet and crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>Thor was simply laughing at the two as Tony tried to calm down an upset Bruce. Steve look up at her towering form and sighed. Clearly he'd been dealing with them longer than she had.</p><p>It hit Julie that it was gonna be one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween Everybody!

Julie walked into the elevator after she greeted the receptionist at the desk who told her to head up since she was not giving any morning choirs for the girl to complete this morning. It was a odd occurrence that Stark would actually let her go up without getting his daily coffee from the shop downtown.

  


The man was too lazy to wake up and make his own cup, so he sent her out almost every morning to get him some. Since she didn't have to this morning she guest it had something to do with a weird experiment or project he was working on and he needed her assistance right away.

  


Not that he really did since Dr. Banner was always there with him and she was just his assistant. Well not really his assistant but Pepper's, she handled all of the important documents that faired the company. Occasionally he would borrow her from Pepper for some crazed experiment. Which made her end up with a lot of files she'd have to complete the very next day.

  


'Borrowed', man she made herself sound like a tool on the shelf that Stark could pick up every now then. Sighing, Julie gathered her thoughts as she reached the top floor to check in with her boss. It was an optional task that Pepper asked her to do occasionally to make sure Tony wasn't causing the rest of the Avengers too much trouble. Plus it gave her a alibi to talk to her hero, Steve Rogers. A.K.A the first avenger, A.K.A Captain freaking American!

  


She could geek out and rave all about the man all day, everyday. She had tried her best to live up to his expectations. To be the person that Captain America would respect and just a flat out good Samaritan.

  


A small smile rose to her checks as she thought of how silly it was that Steve Rogers could ever see her as a hero. He probably just saw her as a stupid teenaged girl, he was probably right too.

  


Shaking away her thoughts Julie waited for the lift to stop so she could get the embarrassing morning ritual over. As the doors to the elevator opened the first thing she heard was a loud "Look out!" before something yanked on her arm and pulled her down.

  


Her face met the hard floor as she looked around for the culprit behind her pain. Looking up she was meet with large bright baby blue eyes. Blonde short hair was the next thing she saw as well as the red and blue spadix. The thing that pulled her down was a small boy in a Captain America costume. A small graced her lips as she couldn't help but laugh at the irony. She wanted Captain America and she got him.

  


"Are you alright?" The boy asked seriously. He couldn't be anymore than ten. Julie smiled as he helped her up.

  


"Yes, thank you..." She looked behind her to look at a knife that was wedged in the back of the elevator. It looked like one of the knives Natasha fought with. A frown formed on her face as little voices filled the air.

  


"Ooo, Clint! Your gonna get in trouble." A sassy voice said as she turned her head in horror. A young red headed girl in a black tight fitted suit stood next to the front of the couch pointing her finger at a small boy with light brown who stood on top of the couch with his hand out like he...had...thrown...the...knife.

  


Panic rose in her chest as she looked around the room. Sitting next to him was a long haired blonde boy with Asgardian cloths on. He was propped up on both elbows on the edge of the couch as he stared back at her. He smiled an all too familiar smile and her eyes widened. "Yes, our friend Julie, seems very upset with you."

  


She opened her mouth to scream when 'Steve' stopped her. "Wait! Don't scream, it's us. Please don't panic." He said as she closed her mouth.

  


"I'm not panicking, are you panicking? I'm just really really freaked out by this. Last Friday I was here you guys were normal people size, not that your not normal, it's just the fact that your tiny kids that's freaking me out." She said really fast. Her breath was coming out faster than usual and she wasn't making any kind of sense. "I'm not use to these monthly changes. Dose this kind of stuff happen to you guys a lot because this wasn't in the résumé?"

  


She calmed down before she made any move to communicate with them. Walking up to Steve, Julie lifted up his chin and rubbed it gently. "What happened?" She huffed out. Steve just shrugged.

  


Looking up at the ceiling she sighed. "Jarvis, do you know what happened to them." She suggested to the small child like Avengers.

  


"It seems as Loki came by and turned them into small children. He stated that it was deserved as they had him shipped back home. He was very furious when he did." The AI said.

  


"Did he...say where he was going after he left?"

  


"No. Only that, pardon my French, "Now you can play superhero's together as a big happy fucking family!""

  


"Wow, he must really hate us!" Clint proclaimed loudly as he bounced up and down on the couch. The girl let out an uncertain whine as the eccentric boy hoped.

  


"Stop panicking Julie, you'll be alright." Came the displeased sound of her annoyed nine year old boss. He came out with a frown on his face with his arms crossed as a young Bruce Banner followed him with a tear stained face and pout on his lips. The Hulk container held onto the billionaire's shirt as he lead him out in the loft. "Oh my god..." She said speechless as use her hands to cover her face from laughing.

  


"Oh my god is right. I was in the middle of a experiment, fell asleep and woke up nine again!" Tony shouted furiously which she could only describe it as him throwing a tantrum.

  


Julie could not believe her eyes. Tony Stark was actually adorable like this. It made her smile a little. "How am I supposed to get laid like this?" He pointed at himself dramatically. All the girl could do is frown at his uncanny behavior.

  


"Tony watch your mouth!" Steve frowned at him. "We're in the presence of a lady." He said childishly while place his hands on his hips. That only made Tony want to argue more.

  


"Julie's not a 'lady'," he said pointedly. "She's a girl." The 'girl' was pretty sure that Tony only wanted to argue with Steve just for the sake of arguing.

  


"Same thing!"

  


"Is not!"

  


"Is too!"

  


"Is not!" Tony said, his voice getting louder and louder with every segment.

  


"Is too!" Steve shouted back just as loud.

  


Tony turned towards her with a frown. "Julie, which one are you? Are you a girl or are you a lady?"

  


"I'm both, I guess." She said not completely agreeing with Tony, which was something he wanted. Steve turned towards him with a victorious ha!

  


"She's only agreeing with you because she likes you more you pompous a-hole!" The small billionaire shouted.

  


"Tony!" She reared back. He looked a little sad upon her not agreeing with him. That made Bruce start to cry out loud. Which alerted the other members of the Avengers of their presence.

  


Natasha walked up to her fellow Avenger and rubbed small circles in his back while Clint and Thor tried to cheer him up by making goofy faces. It didn't work.

  


"Now look what you've done, you've gone and made Bruce cry again. Not everything is about you, you know." Steve said pointedly. That made Tony's face heat up with anger as he tore his shirt away from the crying Dr. Banner.

  


In turn Bruce started crying louder which further disturbed the team. "There! Now he's crying even louder!"

  


Steve scrunched up his noise and pushed Tony down hard to the floor which further upset Bruce. "Why do you always have to be such a jerk?"

  


"Because your an dick and I hate you!" With that the boy ran into his room, clearly upset with Steve pushing him down. Julie frowned at him and crossed her arms in disappointment. Natasha walked over to Steve and punched him in the arm.

  


"Ouch! What was that for?"

  


"Go apologize to Tony!" She said bossy while making the same stance as Julie did.

  


"What? Why? I didn't do anything! He made Bruce cry!"

  


"No, Natasha's right. You need to go apologize to Tony." The girl said as she leaned down to Steve's level. "Just because he made Bruce cry doesn't mean you can push him for it. That wasn't very nice."

  


"But, but..."

  


"No buts. Think of the bad example your setting for the kids out there, Steve." Julie said while using the same reprimanding tone her father used on her when she was Steve's age.

  


He frowned at her for using his own consciousness against him. Steve sighed and gave in as he went to go apologise to Tony. Although he didn't want to he knew he had to.

  


"You guys stay here and try to calm him down. I'm gonna make sure that those two don't try to fight again, okay?" She heard an echoes of okay and followed Steve towards Tony's room.

  
  


oOoOoOoOo

  
  


Tony laid down face first on his bed as Steve rattled off apologizes that the boy was not accepting anytime soon. Julie frowned at the sight. She really didn't want them to start arguing and she didn't know that by agree/not agreeing with Tony would make him super jealous.

  


The boy was a ticking time bomb full of emotions. She couldn't help but sighed. "Tony..." She called out to him which made him pop up and throw a pillow at her. She dodged it of course but for a nine year old the kid had a lot of strength behind his throw.

  


"Leave me alone!" He shouted only for Steve to grab his wrist. "Let go of me!" Tony tried his best to shake his hand away from him. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to get the blonde to let go.

  


"Tony just please listen to him." Julie asked politely. She looked over and frowned at Steve as he tighten his grip on his writs. That made the young billionaire struggle more.

  


"Just listen to me Tony! For once in your life can you not push me away!" The blonde yelled. He let go of the boy's wrist and sat on the bed which Tony scowled at the action.

  


"I'm sorry for pushing you. I didn't mean too, I just saw you make Bruce cry...and I just. I just wanted you to stop." He said silently.

  


Tony didn't say anything to him, he just nodded silently as he climbed off the bed and headed towards the door. "Tony, what are you doing?" Julie asked as she watched him walked towards the door. He didn't accept nor reject Steve's apology.

  


"Going to apologize to Bruce." He said simply as the two followed behind him. Out in the loft Natasha and Clint were arguing about something as Bruce and Thor quietly sat and watched them. Tony walked over to Bruce and silently whispered soft apologies to him. "I still haven't forgiven you Rogers so don't think we're friends, cause we're not." Tony proclaimed loudly. Steve just shrugged his shoulder at him.

  


"Clint keeps touching me!" Natasha yelled from across the room. Currently, she and Clint decided to have an assassins battle with real knives.

  


"She started it!" Clint yelled out as he stopped his feet and crossed his arms over his chest.

  


Thor was simply laughing at the two as Tony tried to calm down an upset Bruce. Steve look up at her towering form and sighed. Clearly he'd been dealing with them longer than she had.

  


It hit Julie that it was gonna be one of those days.

  


Sighing for the umpteenth time that day she smiled down at them and clasped her hands together. "Okay who wants pizza!" The sound of kids screaming 'I do' made her think she could handle everything.

  


"I'll order it you guys do what you were before I came here." She said as she watched Tony pull Bruce towards his lab. "Be careful!" She called out to them as she pulled her phone out of her purse.

  


"Steve can you go make sure their not causing trouble." She asked as Steve nodded his head raced after the two.

  


"Natasha can you make sure Steve doesn't put his hand's on Tony." The girls simply chased after the blonde as soon as she asked her to look after Tony and Bruce.

  


Julie frowned as she needed someone to watch and make sure that Natasha didn't physically hurt Steve. "Thor can you make sure that she doesn't kill Steve."

  


"I can do that, tall friend Julie." He simply walked down towards the lab, calmly taking his time.

  


She hoped that they hadn't already caused trouble as she turned around to face a smiling Clint. He sat there looking all innocent and she couldn't help but smile. "What Clint?" She asked.

  


"What can I do to help?" He had his hand in his pockets and stood on the tips of his toes. Julie only shook her head and pretended to ponder the answer.

  


"Hummm, you can ask the others what kind of pizza they want and then report back to me. It would help me a lot." Clint nodded and ran up to hug her. It was a strange action for the assassin to do.

  


She froze for a second before smiling down at the young assassin. "Thanks for helping us Julie!" With that he ran towards the lab.

  


Julie realized now that she could be contributing to a disaster fight between the Avengers but right now she's sure they could handle themselves. While their down there she could clean up the mess they made in the loft. It wasn't too much trouble for her. She actually liked taking care of the Avengers, it made her feel a little more useful to them.

  


"Hello, ah yes. I would like to order a..." Unbeknownst to her she had a note on her back that read 'KICK ME'.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
